A well-known problem with diapers is that feces, and in particular runny feces, may leak out of the diaper in use. A range of solutions has been suggested to better store feces in the diaper, including diapers with a topsheet with one or more openings, through which the feces can pass to a void space between the topsheet and the absorbent core. The problem with such diapers is that the opening is difficult to position correctly in use, such that the feces will actually pass through the opening and such that the opening does not close in use, in particular when the user (baby) moves around.
Hereto, diapers with topsheets with elastic bands along the opening or openings have been developed, whereby the elastic bands help positioning the opening(s) and keeping the opening in the correct place during use. For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,191 and US 2004/0162538A1 describe such diapers with an elasticated topsheet with an opening, which have an improved fit in use. Subsequent developments have provided diapers which an elasticated topsheet which is fully decoupled from the remaining part of the diaper, such that the topsheet would stay in contact with the skin even when the diaper is full and heavy and has a tendency to sag, as described in US 2004/0193134A1.
However, the inventors have now found that the fit of such diapers with openings including sag-tolerable diapers, known in the art, can be even further improved by providing the topsheet hereof with specific additional, secondary elastics, which are such that also an improved cross-machine direction elastic force is obtained, which ensures that the opening remains open in use and does not slip into the anus and which on the other hand also ensures that the opening remains aligned with the anus and close enough to the anus, herein referred to as “anchoring” of the topsheet to the skin of the user. The secondary elastics provide also an additional gasketing function, which further reduces the risk of any potential leakage of BM from the diaper.